<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Servante de la Terreur - Tome 2 : Pater by Isa_Faradien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038115">La Servante de la Terreur - Tome 2 : Pater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien'>Isa_Faradien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Servante de la Terreur [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Handmaid's Tale, Dark fic, F/M, Inspired by “Darth Vader: Dark Heart of the Sith”, UA, Univers alternatif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>UA "La Servante Écarlate" (inspiration). - Trois ans après la naissance de son fils, Darth Vader est pris d'une vision qui lui fait douter du destin tragique de l'enfant que portait Padmé. Déterminé à retrouver sa trace, il part à sa recherche en compagnie de sa fidèle Servante, Kadira. [Dark fic]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Vader &amp; Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Servante de la Terreur [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapitre n°1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vous ne l'attendiez plus ? Bien. Comme ça, vous avez l'entière surprise de voir débarquer un tome 2 à cet UA très particulier :)) La suggestion m'avait été faite lors de la publication du premier, mais je n'avais pas pu donner suite avant d'avoir des idées cohérentes à développer. C'est désormais le cas, alors profitons-en tous ensemble !</p><p>Là où le premier tome, rebaptisé « Mater » (du mot latin), mettait en scène Kadira, cette suite se concentrera davantage sur Vader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>- Je ne vais plus vous imposer ma présence que lorsqu'elle s'avérera nécessaire, et plus aucune Cérémonie ne sera effectivement accomplie. Vous êtes libre, autant qu'il vous est possible de l'être.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Vous me manquerez... Vader.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Son rare sommeil était agité. Vader grogna. Il ne parvenait plus à stopper le flot d'images non-avenues qui déferlaient dans sa tête.</p><p>Padmé. Vêtue d'une simple blouse blanche d'hôpital, les cheveux détachés formant un halo bouclé autour de sa tête, son visage déformé par la douleur. Soudain, un cri de bébé se fit entendre.</p><p>
  <em>- Luke...</em>
  <span>, fit la Sénatrice dans un souffle.</span>
</p><p>Vader s'éveilla dans un sursaut, manquant de tomber en avant dans sa chambre de méditation. Il ne pouvait avoir le souffle court, mais son esprit était embrouillé par les puissantes émotions qui le bousculaient.</p><p>Était-ce une vision de Force, ou bien un simple cauchemar ?</p><p>Mais alors, comment son esprit aurait-il pu être aussi spécifique sur le nom de l'enfant ? Padmé et Anakin n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en discuter. Lui aurait d'ailleurs plutôt opté pour Jinn, s'il devait s'agir d'un fils – et il avait un temps hésité à nommer Ezio ainsi... avant de craindre l'ire de l'Empereur...</p><p>Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de vérifier la véracité de cette vision, et Vader sentait venu le moment d'utiliser des méthodes aussi radicales.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre n°2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le Seigneur Noir quitta peu après ses appartements privés. Il tendait à s'y retirer souvent, ces derniers temps. Il avait même fait construire un accès direct caché, afin d'éviter de passer par les appartements d'apparat, domaine désormais réservé à Kadira.</p><p>Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus les éviter encore davantage.</p><p>La lourde porte noire se referma derrière lui, et il tourna immédiatement la tête vers le salon. Un petit garçon de trois ans y jouait avec des figurines, disposées sur la table basse, sous le regard attentif de sa mère.</p><p>Vader savait pertinemment que tout cela avait valeur de test. La Servante, les Cérémonies, la paternité, la vie domestique... L'Empereur le mettait à l'épreuve. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il savait son instabilité, sa soif d'amour et de reconnaissance... son deuil sans fin de son ancienne vie et de celle qu'il aurait pu avoir...</p><p>Vader s'était reclus loin de ces tentations, mais il était conscient que cela n'effaçait pas ses faiblesses. Mais tant qu'il ne craquait pas, il était à l'abri des représailles et des punitions.</p><p>Kadira devait avoir entendu son respirateur caractéristique, car elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés dans une expression de surprise. Peu après, Ezio leva également ses yeux bleus sur le sombre cyborg qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. Vader sentit sa crainte face à son apparence singulière.</p><p>- Bon retour parmi nous, monseigneur, sourit tentativement Kadira.</p><p>- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, répondit-il simplement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Qu'a-t-il donc derrière la tête ?... Réponse dimanche prochain, car le rythme de publication sera différent de celui du premier tome (3 jours dans la semaine). Cela est dû au fait que ce deuxième tome prend le relais de publication d'une autre fic, « Rédemptions » (bizarrement, un autre UA avec un Vader tourmenté :p), en raison de pénurie de chapitres x')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre n°3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kadira suivit le Seigneur Sith un peu plus loin, dans le couloir. La curiosité l'emportait définitivement sur tout autre sentiment, mais le protocole exigeait qu'elle laisse son Maître s'exprimer le premier – malgré sa transgression toute récente.</p><p>- Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner dans un voyage d'ordre personnel ? lui demanda Vader de but en blanc.</p><p>La jeune femme savait à quel point cet homme pouvait être non-conventionnel, mais il ne cessait pourtant de la surprendre.</p><p>- Eh bien... euh... oui, pourquoi pas, monseigneur, bredouilla-t-elle, prise de court.</p><p>- Et cela, même si je vous précise que la nature et le but de ce déplacement doivent rester secrets, même aux yeux de l'Empereur, et que l'enfant ne pourra pas nous suivre ?</p><p>Kadira le dévisagea – du moins, autant qu'elle le pouvait. La requête était profondément inhabituelle, et s'approchait même dangereusement de l'illégalité.</p><p>- Que nous arriverait-il si l'Empereur apprenait malgré tout que nous agissons sans son consentement ? osa-t-elle demander.</p><p>Elle songeait tout particulièrement à Ezio... Elle ne pourrait supporter qu'on lui arrache un autre enfant en guise de punition...</p><p>- Vous et votre fils courrez moins de risques que moi, répliqua Vader comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, car <em>je</em><span> suis le donneur d'ordre.</span></p><p>C'était implicite, mais Kadira comprit qu'il se sacrifierait pour les sauver. Une vague de gratitude la submergea, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine amertume quant à la situation catastrophique dans laquelle la société les piégeait – et les forçait à cette crainte constante.</p><p>- Alors, oui, j'accepte votre offre généreuse, monseigneur, fit-elle enfin en inclinant respectueusement la tête.</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <span>À</span>
  <span> partir de maintenant, comme nous nous affranchissons du protocole, vous pouvez vous permettre de m'appeler Vader... mais seulement en privé.</span>
</p><p>- Entendu... Vader, sourit-elle en gardant la tête baissée.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Même s'il n'y a plus de relations sexuelles non-consenties, leur situation est toujours assez... spéciale. Mais ce n'est hélas pas de leur faute :o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapitre n°4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Où se rendent-ils donc ? ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La navette se posa en douceur. Kadira ne savait toujours pas quel était le but de ce déplacement secret. Elle savait seulement que la destination, désormais atteinte, était la planète Naboo, dont elle ne connaissait presque rien, hormis le fait qu'il s'agissait du monde natal de l'Empereur.</p><p>Était-ce pour cela que Vader tenait à tout pris à sa discrétion ? Cherchait-il quelque chose concernant l'Empereur, pour ensuite le retourner contre lui ?</p><p>Kadira savait que le Sith désapprouvait profondément le nouveau modèle de société qui s'était imposé dans le Noyau. Songeait-il à le renverser par la force ?</p><p>Souhaitait-il libérer toutes ces femmes violentées et humiliées, pour se rendre digne de sa propre mère disparue ?</p><p>Sans un mot, mais l'esprit bouillonnant de questions, elle suivit son imposante silhouette noire, telle son ombre écarlate, alors qu'il descendait la rampe d'accès pour mettre le pied à terre.</p><p>Des flocons de neige virevoltèrent autour d'eux, et déjà, un fin tapis blanc se formait sous leurs bottes. Kadira resserra sa cape rouge autour d'elle. Son regard se posa alors sur l'immense édifice situé en contrebas, la seule construction dans le secteur rapproché.</p><p>Cela ressemblait à un petit temple, dont l'entrée était marquée par une gigantesque statue de femme en tenue recherchée. Vader ne fournit aucune explication, et commença à descendre les marches menant au bâtiment.</p><p>Kadira s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nous entrons dans un arc narratif de plusieurs chapitres inspirés de ma récente lecture du comics « Darth Vader: Dark Heart of the Sith », particulièrement doué dans le genre brisage de cœur par overdose de feels T_T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapitre n°5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leurs pas les menèrent bientôt dans ce que Kadira reconnut comme étant un tombeau. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Quel pouvait être le lien entre cet endroit et l'Empereur, si sa théorie était juste ?</p><p>Vader s'arrêta à côté de la tombe, surmontée d'une plaque en métal sculpté. Il posa une main gantée sur celle-ci. Finalement, il avisa Kadira, restée en retrait, incertaine de la conduite à tenir dans cette situation déroutante.</p><p>- Venez ici, commanda-t-il.</p><p>Elle rejoignit le gigantesque cyborg noir, n'osant croiser son regard.</p><p>- Le temps des explications est venu, lui assura Vader. Nous nous trouvons dans la dernière demeure de Padmé Amidala, ancienne Reine et ancienne Sénatrice de Naboo. Mon épouse défunte, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.</p><p>Pour Kadira, les choses étaient à peine plus claires, mais l'importance soudaine du lieu et du moment éclipsa tout le reste. Elle se savait honorée d'une rare confiance, celle que Vader n'accordait peut-être même pas à l'Empereur.</p><p>- Nous sommes ici pour découvrir la vérité, ajouta le Sith d'une voix plus dure. Nous allons bientôt savoir si Padmé a mis ou non au monde notre enfant avant de mourir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapitre n°6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kadira en resta sans voix. Il s'agissait donc d'une affaire beaucoup plus personnelle qu'un complot contre l'Empereur !</p><p>Elle était tout particulièrement stupéfaite du niveau de confiance que lui accordait Vader. Il la laissait plonger en chute libre dans son passé trouble et si secret que même les haut-gradés Impériaux n'avaient pas connaissance de ce qui s'y trouvait.</p><p>Il fallait croire que leur relation contrainte avait tissé des liens entre eux, alors même que tout les séparait.</p><p>Kadira sortit brutalement de sa rêverie pour revenir dans le présent. Vader avait subitement poussé la lourde plaque sculptée qui fermait la tombe. Elle tomba au sol dans un bruit assourdissant.</p><p>La Servante jeta un regard alarmé à son protecteur, mais Vader ne la regardait pas. Son sinistre masque était tourné vers le corps allongé dans son repos éternel, forcément sans réaction face à la profanation éhontée de son dernier sanctuaire.</p><p>Padmé Amidala avait, de toute évidence, été embaumée. Sa beauté était inaltérée, malgré sa pâleur cadavérique. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés formaient un halo autour de sa tête, parsemés de fleurs blanches artificielles. Une longue robe bleu nuit, fine et élégante, la couvrait jusqu'aux pieds... en passant par un ventre rebondi, sur lequel ses mains manucurées reposaient, tenant un drôle de bijou.</p><p>Vader posa délicatement sa main gantée sur le visage de la Sénatrice. Il caressa tendrement sa joue. Kadira ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pensif, même si elle se doutait de la puissance des émotions qui devaient le traverser.</p><p>Il déplaça ensuite sa main sur le ventre de sa défunte épouse. Il écarta les doigts pour mieux s'adapter à la courbe de l'arrondi.</p><p>- Je vous ai amenée jusqu'ici, fit Vader à l'adresse de Kadira, pour bénéficier de votre assistance. Veuillez déterminer s'il s'agit ou non d'une prothèse autour de son ventre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapitre n°7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kadira cligna des yeux, décontenancée. Elle ne se sentait déjà pas très à l'aise avec cette profanation, mais Vader attendait désormais d'elle qu'elle désacralise la défunte.</p><p>Elle devait vivre cela comme une Cérémonie, ni plus ni moins. Elle fit difficilement le vide dans son esprit, ralentie par son manque d' « entraînement » récent. Son corps ne devait plus être qu'un outil, un moyen d'accomplir des actions désagréables, déconnecté de tout le reste.</p><p>Elle se pencha à son tour vers la Sénatrice, posant également la main sur ce ventre plein. Vader retira la sienne, et Kadira tâta doucement la matière rebondie. C'était tout aussi ferme que pouvait l'être un véritable ventre de femme enceinte.</p><p>Elle glissa les mains des deux côtés de l'abdomen, cherchant à déterminer à travers le tissu souple la présence ou non d'attaches – sans succès.</p><p>Elle n'avait désormais plus d'autre choix. Elle se déporta vers les pieds de la Sénatrice pour soulever l'ourlet de sa robe. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Vader détourner la tête avec pudeur. Kadira ne pouvait que tenter de deviner où il en était de son conflit intérieur. En attendant, elle avait une tâche à accomplir.</p><p>Ses mains et ses bras passèrent rapidement sous la robe, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le ventre. Kadira ne sentait pas de différence en touchant la peau, mais le bout de ses doigts détecta bientôt un léger décalage entre l'abdomen et la peau des hanches.</p><p>
  <em>Une prothèse</em>
  <span>, comprit-elle. </span>
  <em>D'une qualité exceptionnelle.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapitre n°8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On repasse rapidement du point de vue du Sith...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vader n'avait pu se résoudre à toucher Padmé d'une façon aussi intime, aussi rapprochée. Sa vue l'avait déjà chamboulé profondément. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder Kadira le faire pour lui. Il n'avait plus cette liberté maritale de poser la main sur elle, ne serait-ce que dans une tentative, dans une demande.</p><p>La voix de la Servante le ramena à la réalité.</p><p>- C'est une prothèse, déclara-t-elle. Remarquablement réaliste.</p><p>Il tourna son masque vers elle, pour la voir lisser la robe de Padmé.</p><p>- Ainsi donc, tout ceci est une mise en scène..., fit-il à mi-voix. Quant à savoir qui a caché l'enfant...</p><p>- Avez-vous des pistes ?</p><p>- Je dois remonter le fil de ces funérailles. Je dois retrouver ce qu'il s'est passé entre Mustafar et l'hommage public des Naboo.</p><p>- Avez-vous au moins une chance d'y parvenir ? Après toutes ces années ?</p><p>- Treize ans..., murmura-t-il plutôt pour lui-même.</p><p>Soudain, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Il sentit les nouveaux arrivants avant même d'entendre le bruit de leurs pas.</p><p>Il se plaçait devant Kadira lorsque leurs nouveaux opposants apparurent dans le tombeau.</p><p>Des hommes et des femmes, menés par une réplique parfaite de Padmé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapitre n°9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>De quoi en retourne-t-il donc ?...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Vous avez déclenché les alarmes du temple funéraire, lança le sosie de la Sénatrice. Que faites-vous ici, Seigneur Vader ?</p><p>Son ton était froid, mais Kadira y détecta une nuance de dégoût. Elle préféra plutôt se concentrer sur les blasters pointés sur eux deux – elle faisait entièrement confiance à Vader pour les sortir de cette situation délicate, même s'il ne se trouvait pas exactement dans son état normal.</p><p>- L'Ombre de la Reine..., lâcha-t-il enfin d'une voix traînante.</p><p>- Je suis Sabé, confirma-t-elle, et notre groupe a pour vocation de protéger la mémoire de la Sénatrice, mais aussi d'élucider les circonstances de sa mort. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Dans quel but avez-vous profané <em>son</em><span> tombeau ?</span></p><p>- Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, coupa Vader. Baissez vos armes et laissez-nous sortir, ou bien je deviendrai vite bien moins courtois.</p><p>
  <span>- Ce serait une déchéance publique, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Sabé, son visage parfaitement neutre. Si votre </span>
  <em>Servante</em>
  <span> venait à périr dans des circonstances aussi douteuses ? Nous avons bien remarqué l'absence flagrante de troupes Impériales avec vous...</span>
</p><p>La façon dont Sabé avait presque craché le titre de « Servante » suffisait pour que Kadira comprenne le mépris de cette femme envers eux deux. Il était en revanche plus difficile de comprendre ce qui la dégoûtait le plus : les Mesures – qui n'avaient pas cours dans la Bordure Médiane –, Vader se « pavanant » avec son esclave sexuelle à la robe écarlate, ou bien tout simplement le statut dans lequel Kadira s'était retrouvée enfermée avant d'avoir pu se réfugier loin du Noyau ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapitre n°10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- L'enfant, fit Vader contre toute attente. L'enfant est vivant.</p><p>Sabé fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Pourquoi... est-ce que tout cela peut-il vous intéresser ? Êtes-vous venu vous assurer que l'Empire termine correctement son travail en assassinant <em>l'enfant de Padmé </em><span>?</span></p><p>- Ce n'est pas pour l'assassiner. Je suis convaincu qu'il s'agit de la clé du mystère qui vous hante tout autant que moi.</p><p>
  <span>- Avez-vous au moins déjà </span>
  <em>rencontré</em>
  <span> la Sénatrice ? contra Sabé. J'en doute. Elle ne faisait pas affaire avec des monstres dans votre genre.</span>
</p><p>Vader éclata d'un petit rire électronique. Kadira aurait pu être tout aussi amusée que lui, si elle ne craignait pas autant le début des coups de feu dans leur direction.</p><p>- La réponse à cette question ne vous plairait guère, reprit-il, alors autant commencer le combat dès à présent.</p><p>- Prenez garde à votre petite chérie rouge, le railla Sabé.</p><p>Les blasters se mirent à cracher leur plasma, sous les yeux écarquillés de Kadira.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapitre n°11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les corps de leurs opposants étaient encore fumants lorsque Vader quitta le tombeau, Kadira dans son sillage. Elle n'arborait pas la moindre égratignure, mais jamais elle n'avait été témoin d'un tel déchaînement de violence. Elle comprenait enfin ce que signifiait réellement la réputation de Darth Vader dans la galaxie – <em>la Terreur de l'Empire</em><span>.</span></p><p>Le duo regagna la navette, et Vader s'assit face au terminal informatique crypté. Kadira se contenta d'observer de loin ses recherches dans l'immense base de données gérée par le Renseignement.</p><p>Vader se tourna enfin vers elle, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.</p><p>
  <span>- Le corps de la Sénatrice a été rapatrié par une corvette diplomatique baptisée </span>
  <em>Tantive IV</em>
  <span>, déclara-t-il d'un ton électroniquement neutre. Son port de départ n'est pas indiqué, mais le vaisseau appartient au Sénateur Organa d'Alderaan.</span>
</p><p>- Est-ce que c'est censé être surprenant ? osa Kadira d'une petite voix.</p><p>- Non. Ils étaient des alliés politiques de longue date, et de bons amis.</p><p>- Allez-vous l'interroger ?</p><p>- En effet, confirma Vader en se levant pour la surplomber de toute sa masse. Nous nous rendons désormais sur Alderaan, où des réponses nous attendent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mon cher Bail... tu es dans la merde.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapitre n°12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La navette Impériale fit l'arrivée la plus discrète possible, au milieu de la nuit. La demande de rencontrer le Sénateur ne fut adressée qu'une fois garés dans un hangar sécurisé.</p><p>Vader et Kadira parcoururent les couloirs du palais royal en silence. La Servante priait néanmoins pour que Bail Organa se rende utile sans la moindre effusion de sang.</p><p>Ils furent reçus en catastrophe dans les appartements privés des Organa, au regard de l'heure particulièrement tardive. Le Sénateur, son épouse – la Reine Breha –, et leur fille – la Princesse Leia, toute jeune adolescente – constituaient leur comité d'accueil, prestement apprêtés.</p><p>- Seigneur Vader, le salua Bail Organa en inclinant la tête. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?</p><p>- Une quête personnelle m'a mené jusqu'à vous, Sénateur, déclara le Sith d'un ton presque menaçant. Il y a des questions que je dois vous poser.</p><p>- Une quête personnelle ? s'étonna Organa en écartant les mains devant lui en un geste de surprise.</p><p>- D'où venait votre vaisseau lorsqu'il a rapatrié le corps de votre collègue, la Sénatrice Amidala, sur Naboo ? le coupa Vader.</p><p>Kadira vit les yeux du Sénateur s'écarquiller sous l'étonnement.</p><p>- Ne réfléchissez pas, ordonna Vader alors que la réponse tardait à venir. Tout mensonge sera lourdement sanctionné.</p><p>- Je tente seulement de m'en rappeler, monseigneur... Cela fait un certain nombre d'années...</p><p>- Treize ans. Il s'agit d'un événement qui ne s'oublie pas si facilement... surtout lorsqu'il concerne une amie.</p><p>Bail Organa le regarda avec méfiance.</p><p>- Justement, pointa-t-il en contradiction, pourquoi enquêtez-vous soudain sur ce sujet ? Treize ans plus tard ?</p><p>- Mes motivations ne vous concernent pas, mais je sais que vous cherchez à gagner du temps. Je sais également que vous cachez l'existence de l'enfant de la Sénatrice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Plouf. Un pavé dans la mare. Que ce soit du bluff ou non, on doit dire que Vader l'a bien amené, non ? x')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapitre n°13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un long silence stupéfait accueillit cette déclaration. Kadira gardait une posture soumise et discrète, mais elle était impatiente de voir cette situation tendue se dénouer – sans violence, si possible...</p><p>- Deux options s'offrent à vous, Sénateur, fit tranquillement la voix grave et électronique de Vader. Soit vous vous entêtez à dissimuler la vérité, avec des <em>conséquences</em><span> certaines sur votre famille, soit vous admettez tout et vous gagnerez un présent extrêmement rare : ma gratitude.</span></p><p>Organa déglutit. Derrière lui, Breha s'était instinctivement rapprochée de Leia.</p><p>- La loyauté ne vous sauvera pas, l'avertit de nouveau le Sith.</p><p>- Mais elle sauvera l'enfant de Padmé de votre fureur, fit sèchement le Sénateur en relevant la tête dans une expression de défi.</p><p>- Bail ! glapit la Reine.</p><p>- Je ne lui veux aucun mal, lui assura Vader.</p><p>Organa éclata de rire.</p><p>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>Vous</em>
  <span>, ne faire souffrir personne ? C'est exactement le contraire de la tâche que vous a confiée l'Empereur !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cet enfant sera bien traité, je vous le garantis, car il s'agit du </span>
  <em>mien</em>
  <span>, gronda Vader.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapitre n°14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Comment... ? murmura le Sénateur en vacillant.</p><p>- Soyez raisonnable, cessez de me tenir tête, lâcha Vader.</p><p>- Padmé n'aurait pas voulu que son enfant tombe entre vos mains, affirma Organa en se ressaisissant et en haussant le ton.</p><p>- Alors, comment se fait-il qu'elle ait accepté de le concevoir ? railla le cyborg.</p><p>- Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée qu'Anakin Skywalker puisse devenir un tel monstre.</p><p>Vader fit un pas en direction du Sénateur. Kadira s'écarta, alarmée. La situation devenait hors de contrôle !</p><p>- Bail ! cria de nouveau Breha, qui devait avoir les mêmes réflexions à l'esprit.</p><p>- Je ne peux pas trahir ce secret..., répondit-il d'un air chagriné.</p><p>- Papa, s'il te plaît ! s'exclama Leia. Je ne veux pas te perdre !</p><p>Vader surplombait désormais Bail Organa de toute sa hauteur. Ils se jaugeaient, menace contre bravoure.</p><p>- Quel dommage, fit le Sith. Nous aurions pu régler ceci plus courtoisement.</p><p>Organa se contenta de soutenir son regard.</p><p>- Arrêtez ! s'écria Kadira en avançant vers eux. Rien ne pourra se régler ainsi !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapitre n°15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Kadira n'y prêta pas attention. Elle agrippa le bras musclé de Vader pour tenter de le retenir physiquement.</p><p>- Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il sèchement en se dégageant aisément d'un coup sec, mais sans violence.</p><p>- J'essaie de..., bredouilla-t-elle. J'aimerais remettre... un peu de bon sens dans cette pièce ! Personne n'est obligé de se sacrifier...</p><p>- Je préfère endurer la torture que de livrer cet enfant à un tel individu, coupa Organa, mais je suppose que vous êtes trop bien endoctrinée, <em>Servante</em><span>, pour vous rendre compte de qui est cet homme pour lequel vous prenez partie.</span></p><p>- Je suis exceptionnellement bien traitée, affirma Kadira la tête haute, et mon fils aussi.</p><p>Le Sénateur la regarda avec incrédulité.</p><p>- Bail..., répéta une nouvelle fois la Reine. Je t'en prie... Tu as bien remarqué qu'elle n'a pas été violentée pour son geste...</p><p>- En quoi serait-ce suffisant pour prouver quoi que ce soit ? répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas..., admit-elle, mais je sais que je ne peux pas te perdre. Pas comme ça. Alors, si tu ne dis rien, je le ferai. Pour te sauver. Pour sauver Leia.</p><p>- Breha !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>« Pour sauver Leia » ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapitre n°16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- L'enfant est un garçon, fit toutefois Breha. Il vit sur Tatooine chez son oncle et sa tante.</p><p>La Reine pâlit et vacilla, se raccrochant à sa fille, qui était tout aussi stupéfaite que le Sénateur.</p><p>- Très bien, répondit Vader. Nous allons désormais vous quitter pour rejoindre notre nouvelle destination. Ne vous avisez pas de les prévenir de notre arrivée. Un droïde-assassin va vous <em>tenir compagnie</em><span> pour éviter cela.</span></p><p>Bail Organa saisit le bras de son épouse pour la mener jusqu'au sofa. Leur fille adolescente coula un regard noir en direction du Seigneur Sith qui avait poussé ses parents à trahir leur promesse.</p><p>Vader avait déjà tourné les talons, mais il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de la porte. Se raidissant quelques instants, il finit par tourner la tête vers la famille royale.</p><p>
  <span>- Intéressant courant dans la Force..., commenta-t-il. Auriez-vous également </span>
  <em>omis</em>
  <span> de signaler à l'Empire que votre fille est sensible à la Force, Sénateur ?</span>
</p><p>- Je l'ignorais, répliqua Organa.</p><p>- Avec les tests systématiques des taux de midi-chloriens des nouveaux-nés, cela me paraît peu probable.</p><p>- J'ai été adoptée, intervint Leia en redressant la tête.</p><p>- Les taux figurent néanmoins à vie dans votre dossier médical, Princesse. Votre père devait avoir de très bonnes raisons pour vous cacher... Dites-moi, êtes-vous née avant ou après la chute des Jedi et de la République ? demanda Vader d'une voix doucereuse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>… Mais Leia a-t-elle été réellement sauvée ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapitre n°17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La rédaction de ce tome ayant été complétée avant-hier, je peux donc enfin vous annoncer qu'il comptera 40 chapitres, et que nous sommes ensemble jusqu'à la mi-juillet :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ma date de naissance se situe quelques semaines avant la fin de la Guerre des Clones qui m'a rendue orpheline, répliqua Leia en gardant la tête haute.</p><p>- Ainsi, vos parents adoptifs ont sciemment gardé le secret lorsqu'ils vous ont recueillie, commenta Vader. Nous réglerons cette affaire à mon retour. Il serait <em>préférable</em><span> qu'aucun de vous trois n'échappe à ma surveillance.</span></p><p>- Bien sûr, Seigneur Vader, murmura le Sénateur en baissant le regard.</p><p>- Je vais faire ajouter des renforts au droïde-assassin déjà annoncé. Une escouade de Death Troopers sera là dans les plus brefs délais pour s'assurer que vous répondrez bien de vos actes.</p><p>Vader fit volte-face pour leur tourner le dos, signifiant la fin de l'entretien. Kadira se sentit soulagée qu'aucun meurtre n'était à déplorer... même si les Organa s'étaient douloureusement parjurés.</p><p>Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à aller récupérer sur Tatooine rendrait Vader plus clément lors de sa prochaine visite sur Alderaan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapitre n°18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vader et Kadira s'en retournèrent à la navette sans un mot. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à bord que la Servante se permit une question.</p><p>- Donc, nous nous rendons désormais sur Tatooine ?</p><p>- Malheureusement, oui, grogna le Sith.</p><p>Kadira lui jeta un regard interrogateur.</p><p>- Cette planète appartient à mon passé, explicita Vader, et pas à sa meilleure période.</p><p>- Alors, il vous faudra vous hâter de retrouver ce garçon pour la laisser de nouveau derrière vous. Mais..., poursuivit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu la Reine vous donner des noms ?</p><p>- C'est inutile. J'ai déjà rencontré ces personnes. Ce qui me paraît le plus suspect, c'est l'absence de protection autour de cet enfant. Il me paraît difficilement concevable qu'il ait été laissé sans autre surveillance que celle de deux fermiers.</p><p>- Vous vous attendez à une embuscade ?</p><p>- Il s'agit d'une possibilité. C'est pourquoi nous récupérerons en chemin l'un de mes gardes du corps Noghris. Ce sont de redoutables mais discrets guerriers, et nous pourrions avoir besoin de ces talents pour sécuriser notre arrivée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapitre n°19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sortez les climatiseurs, atterrissage imminent sur Tatooine !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les soleils jumeaux de Tatooine descendaient vers l'horizon lorsque la navette Impériale noire se posa à quelques mètres de la ferme des Lars, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Kabaragh, le petit guerrier Noghri, descendit le premier le long de la rampe comme éclaireur. Vader et Kadira le suivirent de peu.</p><p>Un homme au teint buriné par les conditions climatiques extrêmes de la planète sortit pour venir à leur rencontre. Sa démarche était rapide et assurée.</p><p>- Bonsoir ? leur lança-t-il d'un ton bourru et inquisiteur.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, Owen Lars, répondit Vader, manifestement agacé. Nous sommes ici pour l'enfant qui vous a été confié, treize ans plus tôt.</p><p>- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, affirma Owen en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. La discussion est close. Repartez d'où vous venez.</p><p>Le fermier possédait un cran considérable pour s'adresser ainsi à la Terreur de l'Empire. Kadira ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les habitants de Tatooine avaient jamais entendu parler de Vader, ou bien si Owen Lars faisait sciemment preuve de bravoure.</p><p>- Nous n'avons pas parcouru tout ce chemin pour abandonner à la première dénégation, l'avertit le Sith. Où est le garçon ?</p><p>- Celui que vous cherchez n'est pas ici, s'entêta Owen.</p><p>À cet instant, un adolescent aux cheveux blondis par les soleils fit son apparition empressée par la même porte que leur interlocuteur buté.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapitre n°20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kadira vit distinctement l'adolescent s'arrêter net et dévisager les trois inconnus – un imposant cyborg noir, une petite femme en rouge écarlate, et un alien montant la garde – avec des yeux écarquillés. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit également Vader braquer son attention sur lui.</p><p>Le garçon semblait avoir l'âge de l'enfant qui occupait leurs recherches. Et il vivait sur la propriété des Lars.</p><p>Owen, alarmé par leurs regards désormais posés derrière lui, se tourna vivement vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait se remettre de sa surprise.</p><p>- Oncle Owen, lança-t-il, tante Beru m'a envoyé voir qui étaient nos visiteurs et pourquoi tu mettais autant de temps à revenir.</p><p>- Tout va bien, mon garçon, lui assura le fermier. Tu peux rentrer le dire à ta tante.</p><p>- Pas si vite, gronda Vader alors que le garçon amorçait un demi-tour. Il n'est donc pas votre fils ? poursuivit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Owen.</p><p>- C'est le garçon de mon beau-frère, mort à la guerre, marmonna-t-il, conscient de se trouver dos au mur.</p><p>- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Vader en s'adressant de nouveau à l'adolescent.</p><p>- Treize ans, répondit simplement celui-ci.</p><p>- Comment t'appelles-tu ?</p><p>- Luke. Luke Skywalker.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>